The holder is designed to hold, for example the window glass of an automobile, connected to a window regulator mechanism incorporated in a door, and is elevated/lowered while holding the window glass. One of such vehicle window glass holders available in the conventional art has been known in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 54-38648 titled in “ELEVATING/LOWERING DEVICE ATTACHING STRUCTURE FOR AUTOMOBILE WINDOW GLASS”.
The conventional attaching structure disclosed in the above Publication includes an attaching hole formed in a window glass. The window glass is fixed through a rivet to the attaching hole. The rivet is composed of tube-like and shaft-like members. The shaft-like member is pulled to cut the tube-like member by its blade, and the wide-open part of the tube-like member is radially opened.
However, such conventional attaching structure, where the tube-like member is cut by the blade of the shaft-like member to be radially opened, results in the difficulty of removing the rivet. In addition, with regard to the rivet, there is a problem of easy breakage of the window glass, which is caused by the abutment of the inner peripheral surface edge of the attaching hole to the rivet when a load is applied to the window glass.
Another conventional window glass holder is a type of adhesive one. Such holder is difficult to be detached away from the window glass because of its strong adhesive strength thereto. Therefore, there is a problem in that the holder may not be reused and the window glass may not only be reused itself but also be recycled as cullet.